Dragline buckets are used to move earth in, for example, strip mining operations. In such operations, buckets are suspended from cranes or the like by a lift line, and are manipulated by the lift lines and other control lines so as to dig earth from one location and then move the earth-filled bucket to another location where it is dumped. Because of the size and cost of the machinery involved, it is highly desirable to obtain maximum use of the machinery in order to achieve maximum cost efficiency.
Support for such buckets has conventionally been provided by mounting arrangements such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,606. Such mounting arrangements, or "hitches", use essentially three lines connected to the bucket: the lift line, the dump line, and the bridle chain.
Such conventional hitches are subjected to large stresses, requiring frequent replacement when the lines break. Replacement can be time consuming in view of the number of lines involved in the hitch, and thus replacement can hinder the cost effective use of the machinery.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.